tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Frost
Paul Larson |director=David Mitton |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.16 |number=146 |released= * 7 October 2002 * 11 November 2002 * 4 January 2003 * 3 February 2003 * 2 March 2004 * 8 September 2009 |previous=James and the Red Balloon |next=Gordon Takes a Tumble}} Jack Frost is the sixteenth episode of the sixth series. Plot Percy and James have to collect coal for the stations to last during an upcoming snowstorm, and Thomas mischievously warns them about Jack Frost. James is dismissive, but Percy is uncertain if Thomas is telling the truth. Percy eventually finishes his deliveries, but his last stop needs more coal and so Percy gives them the coal from his bunker and waits for Elizabeth to deliver more coal by staying on a siding, where he is soon covered in snow and icicles from the snowstorm. James later passes by while returning to the sheds and, upon seeing a snowbound Percy, mistakes him for Jack Frost and runs off, terrified. Elizabeth brings Percy coal the following morning and as soon as Percy's fire starts, the snow and icicles melt off, and he decides that Jack Frost is not scary at all. When Percy returns, James is bragging to the others that he saw Jack Frost. Percy adds that James was scared of him too, but the red engine is still able to make good humour of the situation. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * The Firelighter * Henry * Gordon * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Toby Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * Lower Suddery * The Watermill Trivia * Edited stock footage from Percy's Promise is used. This is denoted by the fact that Percy's floor appears to be wet and floorboards are used to start up the fire instead of coal. * This was the only sixth series episode that was not released on VHS and the first to only be released in a Complete Series DVD in the UK. However, it was featured on the Australian VHS, Twin Trouble. * This episode was broadcast the same day The Fogman and Other Stories was released. * This episode marks the last appearance of Lower Suddery to date, non-counting being mentioned in All in Vain. Goofs * The shot of Percy when Elizabeth says, "It looks like Jack Frost really got you then," is mirrored as Percy's lamp and brake pipe are on the wrong side of his running board and his number "6" is flipped. * When James arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, Duck's eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy * Magazine stories - Jack Frost and Scary Jack Frost In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 21 (Thai DVD) TWN * Holiday Express * Thomas and Friends Volume 15 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Jack Frost he:ג'ק פרוסט ja:ジャックフロスト pl:Dziadek Mróz ru:Мороз красный нос Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video